


我泥了

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	我泥了

心心大小姐原来还不知道，如果家里的水管爆了，是可以打电话叫修理工而不是直接换一套房子住的。

“喂您好？”

电话那头传来好听的男声。

“喂..喂..”心心第一次亲自给修理工打电话，握着手机整个人小心翼翼怯生生的，“您好..我家水管坏了，请问您可以上门来修吗？”

修理公司记下了心心的地址，告诉他大概下午的时候会派人员过来修，在这之前心心也没有多的事情可做，窗外大太阳晃得人睁不开眼睛，心心将自己关在空调房里睡午觉。

心心是被一阵又一阵的门铃声吵醒的，身上睡觉专用的小裙裙还没来得及换，光着脚踩在地板上，小跑着去开门，在看见修理工哥哥的时候，眼睛都直了。

又高又帅，穿着浅色做旧的牛仔衣，肩上背着沉甸甸的挎包，半倚在门边，手指还放在门铃的位置，看上去不像是来修理水管的，倒像是来接心心去参加毕业舞会的。

夏天天热，心心贪凉，平时一个人在家喜欢穿很薄的冰丝吊带睡裙，露出精致的锁骨和小半截微微隆起柔柔软软的胸脯，睡了午觉起来整个人显得怏怏的，脸颊上还飞着两团蜜桃似的红晕，眨巴着大眼睛，盯着吴世勋出神。

吴世勋本来在门口等的不耐烦，没想到他老实巴交了二十多年，打开门迎接他的是这么一副香艳的景象，而且面前的小美人还毫不避讳地大方地站在门口让他看，他微微移开了目光，手握成拳头放在嘴前，轻轻咳了一声。

“你、你家水管坏了啊？”

心心本来徜徉在自己的遐想里，不知道其实是修理工哥哥不好意思了，乖巧地冲他点了点头，侧身给他让了一条进来的路。

门口位置不多，吴世勋几乎是擦着心心的身体进来的，一低头就能看见睡裙中一片旖旎，小丘似的胸脯被蕾丝胸衣包裹着，中间一条浅浅的沟。

暂不深究为什么男孩子会穿胸衣穿裙裙，此刻吴世勋只觉得面前的小美人又清纯又香艳，心跳得飞快。

心心领吴世勋来到了浴室前，门内水声哗哗，他皱了皱眉。

“你都没有关水阀吗？”

心心无辜的下垂眼眨了眨，声音小小的。

“水阀是什么？”

——这是什么不谙世事的大小姐，吴世勋几乎要晕过去，他无奈地笑了一下，没想到这个举动让心心更着迷了，目不转睛地盯着看，觉得修理工哥哥笑起来真好看。

“应该在你厨房的那个位置”吴世勋抬手指了指开放式厨房水池边上一个黑色的小阀子，“你去关了吧，我马上给你修”

“噢”

心心应了一声，转身去关水阀，吴世勋将工具包放在浴室水池边上，往里翻翻找找，抬头迎面看到了心心晾在浴室里的一套内内，白色棉质，上面还印着几牙小西瓜。

私密的贴身衣物就这么大喇喇地展现在吴世勋面前，虽然他老实巴交，可他毕竟还是个不谙世事的小处男，趁心心还在关水阀，自己没忍住，多看了几眼。

心心是富家小孩儿，从小到大娇生惯养，别说关水阀了，就是洗碗都没有洗过，双手柔柔嫩嫩，就拧了几下水阀，还把手给硌红了，他从厨房折回浴室，扒在门框边，乖乖地说自己关好了。

吴世勋前一刻才将视线从西瓜内内上转移开，脸红心跳，慌忙地冲心心点了点头，装作严肃地“教训”心心。

“你也是噢，水管爆了应该首先关闭水阀呀，就等着水这么哗哗地流着，幸好你浴室的排水很好，不然早就水漫金山了”

吴世勋瞟了心心一眼，自己语气好像太强硬了，心心从来没有听过这么严厉的话，垂着小脑袋，被硌地粉红的小手绞在一起，像是吴世勋再说一个词儿，他就能当场哭出来。

算了，娇弱的小美人应该被捧在手心里，吴世勋叹了一口气，转变了话头。

“你叫什么名字？”

小漂亮抬起头来，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“哥哥，我叫心心”

心心？还是兴兴？像是打开了一瓶冰镇苏打，轻飘飘软绵绵，吴世勋笑了一下。

“噢——我叫吴世勋”

吴世勋干活的时候脱掉了外衣，里面只有一件黑色的紧身背心，宽肩和精壮的手臂线条一览无余，空调冷气送不到浴室内，吴世勋的皮肤上蒙了一层细汗，狭小的空间内，充斥着男性荷尔蒙的气息，心心觉得自己身体内痒痒的，一种从来没有过的空虚感席卷了他的全身，他想到了一些羞羞的事，轻咬下唇，重复似的轻呼了一声世勋哥哥。

吴世勋觉得自己脸上都要被盯出洞了，他现在一看到心心就想到背后挂的那套纯棉小内内，刚才进门的时候似乎自己还擦过了小漂亮软乎乎的胸脯，里面被薄薄的蕾丝胸衣包裹着，夏天的贴身睡裙根本遮不住两个凸起的小点点。

要了命了，不要再看我了，不要再勾引我了，吴世勋被盯的浑身不适应，手忙脚乱地修着水管，壮着胆子扭头看了心心一眼。

“你...去忙自己的事儿吧，这里很热的”

心心应了一声，还是扒在门框边看吴世勋，表面上无动于衷，实际上脑子转得飞快，虽然他是个在家呼风唤雨的小公主，出门前呼后拥的大小姐，可是说到底，他还是连一次恋爱都还没谈过的小白兔呢，每次朋友聊天，他们都会说到自己和男朋友干了什么，其中也不乏那方面的事儿，这个时候心心就只有默默地听着，在深夜的时候也会产生摸摸自己的想法，幻想中的那个男人脸庞、气味总是模糊又缥缈的，不过在看到世勋哥哥后，心心觉得一切都清晰了起来，认真干活儿的时候是个大男人，说起话来却温温柔柔黏糊糊的，笑起来又变回了那个接他去参加毕业舞会的大男生。

光是看看，心心就好喜欢世勋哥哥，皱眉的世勋哥哥，笑着的世勋哥哥，甚至流汗的世勋哥哥，他都好喜欢，所以心心也想有一次疯狂的经历。

心心没有追过别人，但是在听朋友讨论的时候，心心听到过很多令人面红耳赤的“闺房技巧”。

“哥哥你热不热呀..心心给你拿酸奶吧”

心心每叫一声哥哥，吴世勋就感觉自己又要变态一些，看着心心的星星眼也不好拒绝，嗓子发干，说了一句那麻烦你了，看着心心蹦蹦跳跳又进了厨房，夏天的睡裙本来就短，蹦起来的时候好像还能看见心心白色的内内，包裹着圆溜溜的小屁屁。

——不知道这次是什么水果。

吴世勋脑中蓦地闪过这个念头，让他差点想给自己一巴掌，修你的水管，小变态。

他总觉得自己再这样下去怕是真的会对心心做出什么不可描述的事情，不自觉加快了手上的动作，本来修水管的活儿也简单，换了一截新的管道，不到几分钟就修好了，麻利地收拾完工具出门感受冷气，恰好碰到心心端着两盒酸奶回来。

“就、就修好了吗？”

不知道为什么，心心的语气竟然听起来有些失落。

“嗯”

吴世勋点了点头，刚才看心心关个水阀手都红了，这次就没再麻烦他，自己走到厨房里拧开水阀，又折回浴室拧开水龙头，滴水不漏，不愧是他。

吴世勋的锁骨处渗着几滴汗珠，男性的气息扑面而来，一般男人出了汗不都是臭臭的么，可是心心觉得世勋哥哥还是香香的，就像金灿灿的小橘子一样，酸酸甜甜想咬上一口。

“那、那吹会儿空调喝了酸奶再走吧”心心略带急切地说出这句话，后来好像又觉得自己太不矜持了，又恢复了小心翼翼的样子，“世勋哥哥..不赶时间吧？”

这确实是吴世勋今天唯一的单子，他谢过了心心的好意，接过了那盒冰镇酸奶，草莓味，香香甜甜。

心心抿着酒窝拉着吴世勋在沙发上坐下来，撕开酸奶盖儿和他一起吃，小口小口地，小猫儿似的伸出鲜红的舌头舔掉勺子上的酸奶，全身的皮肤又嫩又滑，睡裙的肩带老是不听话地滑下来，他不厌其烦地又给捞上去。

“你..一个人住啊？”

或许是心心舔酸奶的样子太让人心痒了，吴世勋现在处于一种没话找话的状态。

“嗯”心心乖巧地点了点头，天真无邪，什么事情都全盘托出，“爸爸妈妈开始也不愿意心心一个人住的，但是心心觉得自己已经长大了，应该独立了，所以就搬了出来”

他说这话的时候，小漂亮变成了小骄傲，连语气里都带上了让吴世勋快夸他的暗示。

吴世勋忍俊不禁。

“那你晚上一个人不怕么？”

“怕——一开始很怕，不过后来心心买了很多小动物玩具陪我，还开了小夜灯，所以慢慢就不怕啦”

酸奶沾到了心心的大拇指指尖，他自然地张开小嘴舔掉，不料另一只手没有端稳，酸奶滴在了白皙的胸脯上，冰凉的触感让他轻呼了一声，低头看自己到底是什么惨样。

暂且不说心心是不是故意的，反正吴世勋下巴都要掉下来了，乳白色的酸奶滴在白嫩的胸脯上，还缓慢地顺着沟沟往下流去，还没等他帮心心从桌上抽几张纸出来，心心就用手将酸奶抹开，草莓香味的液体被抹匀，有些还被皮肤吸收了进去。

所以大概心心尝起来也像是草莓酸奶一样香香甜甜的吧。

吴世勋红着脸微微颤抖着手将面巾纸递过去，心心以自己一手已经脏了一手还拿着酸奶为由，让吴世勋帮他擦，他转了个角度，靠近了一些，覆着黏腻液体的胸口，就这么展现在吴世勋面前。

如果现在吴世勋可以向老天爷说一句话的话，他必然会说：不要再搞我了！

然而鬼使神差地，他伸出了手，只用面巾纸一下一下轻轻按压着酸奶渍，同时还能感觉到小漂亮胸脯柔软的触感，他是个搞维修干粗活儿的人，就怕力气大了弄疼了细皮嫩肉的小公主，已经尽力很轻了，没想到心心还是哼唧了一声，不是吃疼，而是舒服的那种，听得他血气翻涌，将早就空了的酸奶盒子往桌上一放，说自己该走了。

如果吴世勋向老天爷喊出了那句话，那老天爷必定会放过他，可是吴世勋没有，所以老天爷也不会，于是在他说完这句话的时候，外面下起了瓢泼大雨，劈啪作响。

心心也跟着站了起来，眼神关切。

“再等一会儿吧，心心不想世勋哥哥淋雨..”

“我我我有伞——”

吴世勋还没说完这句话，外面轰隆一声，打雷了，吓得心心像兔子似的跳了一下，扑进了他的怀里，如果说进门时的擦身而过和刚才帮忙擦酸奶都是小儿科的话，那这下他可真是和心心实打实接触了个够，软软暖暖的身子贴着自己，香香甜甜的体香往他鼻子里钻，吴世勋呆愣在原地，忘了将心心推开。

“哥哥对不起..是心心不好，要不是心心叫你来修理，你也不会被困在雷雨里的..你要是不嫌弃，就在心心这里将就一晚上吧..”

吴世勋不知道心心为什么要道歉，但他知道他的定力快要用完了，今天就是下刀子，他也必须回去，不然他变态的就不止是思想了。

“没关系，我——”

“而且心心好怕..心心打雷不敢一个人睡的，哥哥能不能留下来陪心心呜呜呜呜...”

稀里糊涂地，吴世勋从心心的修理工，变成了心心家里的客人，当他打开电磁炉给两个人做晚饭的时候也没想通，心心给自己的酸奶里是不是加了迷魂药，居然让他这么心甘情愿地就留了下来。

TBC.


End file.
